User blog:Baluar/Special chapter 1: Enter the dog, plus my first drawing attempt
Yeah... this is Special Chapter one. Might post more in the future. ---- Despite the fact I’ve always liked dogs, ever since my first dog died of old age when I was a kid, I never had one again. That changed, though, when I met Rufo. I was one day walking through the Sunken Grid, and I began to hear a distant yet clear bark coming from somewhere. I headed towards the place where the noise seemingly came from. There was a dog that resembled a black retriever, but much larger (kind of like how large I am when compared to average people), barking aggressively towards an Ogretail. The Ogretail seemingly didn’t care about it, but the dog wasn’t kidding: it jumped over and sank its teeth in the Aragami’s head. I assumed the dog was going to be crushed, but its attack surprisingly killed the Aragami. That intrigued me. I began to call it: -Hey boy! Come here. I won’t do anything to you. – The dog seemingly was distrustful, but came close anyway. I began to pet him while saying: – Good boy! Here, let me give you this. – I had just bought some ham, and took the closest way to home passing through the Sunken Grid. When I took my hand off my pocket, the dog sat down, moved its tail sideways and barked once. – Here you go! – I said while throwing it a bit of ham. He grabbed it in the air. I repeated the operation two or three times, and I then said: – Sorry boy, but I’ve got to leave. – He leaned his head towards his right and watched me as I left. That broke my heart, but I had to leave him. When I was entering home, though, I saw a shadow passing underneath me. I was closing the door and then I looked towards the carpet the shadow had installed itself, and turned the light on. As one can imagine, it was the dog. Despite I had never seen it moving, he apparently followed me all the way here. He then repeated his gesture of sitting down, move his tail and bark. That convinced me I should adopt him. -Hmmm, let’s see how I’ll call you. Toto? Nah, too generic. – I omit all the 50+ names I said but didn’t like. – What about Rufo? I like Rufo. What do you think, boy? – He barked. And that’s how I adopted him. Curiously, months later Dr. Sakaki came home, and he was intrigued with the dog for some reason. He asked me for a bit of its hair while drinking his tea, and I granted him a bit I managed to cut with a knife before Rufo knew I was behind him. The next day, Sakaki came again, and with news: -That dog is an Aragami! -I had thought so. That was the only logical explanation for why its bite killed an Ogretail. – I replied, knowing beforehand that Rufo was an Aragami. Sakaki, however, had his eyes wide open. -Would you lend me the dog so I can study him? – He asked. -Forget about it, Doc. I’ve no plans of letting you study my dog. – 2 seconds of silence. – I’ve got a doubt. Are there any benefits of Rufo being an Aragami? -Well, there’s the possibility he could live longer, but we’ll only know for sure if… -… if we study him. I know you, Paylor. I’ve already said no. Thanks for letting me know. How’s the tea? -Actually it’s quite good. -That means I’m getting the hang of it. Although I myself have always preferred coffee… ---- Plus, you get to see my first drawing attempt in Anime/Manga style. While it's pretty shitty (granted, it's my first drawing ever in this style, so it's no surprise), I've got to admit, it's better than I thought it'd be. That lets you know just how much of a PATHETIC drawer I am. Not that I really care about it. I know I excel at other things. Give your opinions. And please, be as destructive as possible. I want to know what's the less bad thing of the pic and what makes you want to puke when you see it. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic